the_secret_world_of_the_animated_charactersfandomcom-20200215-history
Romantic couples
The show has many couples who are married or just boyfriend and girlfriend. This page contains official couples, one-sided couples (couples in which only one of the two is in love with the other) and possible future couples (who may become couples in the future). One-sided romantic couples - Buzz and Jessie - Bender and Robecca - Ronin and queen Tara - Light Yagami and Misa Amane - Renato Manchas and Cass Hamada - Pikachu and Buneary - Batman and Barbara - Buster and Judy - Smarty and Tatyana - Croc and Lucy Tucci Official couples - Humphrey and Kate - Blu and Jewel - Diego and Shira - Puss and Kitty - Otis and Daisy - Romeo and Laila - Manolo and Maria - Reggie and Jenny - El Chupacabra and Rochelle - Felix and Calhoun - Kowalski and Eva - Zoc and Hova - Gary and Kira Supernova - Fry and Leela - Scorch and Gabby - Shrek and Fiona - Wayne and Wanda - Alex and Gia - Flik and Atta - mr. and mrs. Fox - Paul and Patty Peterson - mr. and mrs. Potato head - Rodney and Cappy - Donkey and Dragon - Hiccup and Astrid - Rango and Beans - Roger and Jessica Rabbit - Woody and Bo Peep - Mumble and Gloria - Cody and Lani - Melman and Gloria - mr. Incredible and Elastigirl - Mike and Celia - Pat and Sara Clifton - Manny and Ellie - Guy and Eep - Kermit and miss Piggy - Grug and Ugga Crood - Emmet and Wyldstyle - Aladar and Neera - king Fergus and queen Elinor - Shining armor and Cadance - Flint and Sam - Kristoff and Anna - Garth and Lilly - Winston and Eve - mr. and mrs. Cake - Herb and Lydia Copperbottom - Turanga Morris and Munda - Chet and Burn - Jonathan and Mavis - Herb and Scarlet Overkill - Manny and Gypsy - Gru and Lucy - Bob and Linda Belcher - Stoick the Vast and Valka - Spyro and Cynder - Fox and Krystal - Stu and Bonnie Hopps - Sid and Brooke - Danny and Sawyer - Granny and Teddy - Julian and Peaches - Homer and Marge Simpson - Flynn Rider and Rapunzel - Fender and Loretta - Ken and Barbie - Deuce Gorgon and Cleo de Nile - Clawd Wolf and Draculaura - Timber Spruce and Sci-Twi - Gil Webber and Lagoona Blue - Branch and Poppy - Milo Thatch and Kida Nedakh - Kamina and Yoko - the Beast and Belle - Norman and Rosita - dr. Delbert Doppler and Amelia - Ryuuji and Taiga - Abe and Cleopatra - Naveen and Tiana Villain couples: - Thailog and Delilah - the Monarch and dr. Girlfriend - the Joker and Harley Quinn - Scar and Zira Possible future and unofficial couples - Flash Sentry and Twilight Sparkle - Surly and Andie - Sherman and Penny - Dennis and Winnie - Nick Wilde and Judy Hopps Gallery and Eva]] and Maria]] and Daisy]] and Sara Clifton]] and Kitty]] and Gloria]] and Rochelle]] and miss Piggy]] and Gloria]] and Beans]] and Cappy]] and Jenny]] and Laila]] and Gabby]] and Fiona]] and mrs. Potato head]] and mrs. Cake]] and Hova]] and Eep]] and Anna]] and mrs. Fox]] and Astrid]] and Atta]] and Neera]] and Leela]] and Shira]] and Eve]] and Cadance]] and Lilly]] and Wanda]] and Calhoun|left]] and Patty Peterson]] and Ugga Crood]] and Celia]] and Wyldstyle]] and Lani]] and Bo Peep]] and Flint]] and queen Elinor]] and Ellie]] ]] and Kira Supernova]] and Elastigirl|left]] and Dragon]] and Jewel]] and Gia]] and Kate]] and Jessica Rabbit]] Category:About the show